This invention relates to a method and device for locking cylindrical members together. Specifically it relates to a method and means for locking an annular ring to the outside surface of a cylindrical member.
An example of a locking device for locking cylindrical members together is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,678. This patent shows the use of a wire which can be drawn into two complementary grooves between a hydraulic piston and the piston shaft on which it is mounted. One of the two annular grooves is located on the inner diameter of the piston and the other is located on the outer diameter of the shaft. The wire lock is drawn between these two complementary grooves and locks the piston against axial movement on the piston shaft.
Therefore a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved method and device for locking cylindrical members together.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device for locking cylindrical members together which utilizes a wire lock which is accessible and visible from one axial end of the outer cylindrical member.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved method and device for locking cylindrical members together which can be utilized for attaching stop rings to the outer surfaces of a plurality of telescoped cylinders.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved method and device for locking cylindrical members together which makes the assembly and disassembly of hydraulic cylinders more simple and quicker than prior devices.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved method and device for locking cylindrical members together which is economical to manufacture, durable in use, and efficient in operation.